Dancin' Shinzou no Bloody
by theevilgood
Summary: With despair hovering over the darkness of Lon Lon, Link returns. Link will end the sorrows of Malon's dancing bloody heart. Ties into my OoT novel. Malink.


**Yes. Just a short little Malink oneshot to re-invoke my creativeness so that I can start working again. This songfic was inspired by a lyric in "Zetsubou Billy" by Maximum the Hormone, where the female drummer sings "Dancin' Shinzou no Bloody. Ai gouon na neiro wa sei" which means "Dancin' Bloody Heart. Love, the thunderous color tone is life". This songfic, in many ways, will tie into the "Ocarina of Time: Real Story" fic, which is soon to be called "Hero and Maiden"**

**Dancin' Shinzou no Bloody**

Dancin' Bloody Heart

_Everlasting depression, this one page_

_Fleeting tactics, to those eyes_

_Without supplication, evil in law, connecting toward prison_

Link stood silently as he stared around. This desolate place was Hyrule town. He'd not seen it in ages. Well, to everyone else it was ages. To him, it was the blink of an eye. Still, the change was drastic. Rubble and debris littered the ground, and the undead walked the streets. Ganondorf's evil had become the law of this land...

_Note with deadly poison, harboring fear at earthly desires_

_Incessant drool at delusional lies_

Link's attention turned to Lon Lon Ranch. A sudden fear struck him. What if Malon had been with other men during his absence? Had she given up on him? Link shook off his fears, and boldly stepped towards the ranch.

_Judgment, prattling on of crime unification_

_Who knows how to break the deadlock?_

Link overlooked Lon Lon Ranch. The place had the same shape, but a dark storm cloud hung over the place. He knew that, soon, it would rain. This place was a shadow of it's former self, and if that scumbag Ingo had taken control, the crimes of this place would have built up over the years.

_World of acquittal_

_Words of sanction_

_An acquired fever, truly "death pirates"_

_Redeem the game of law_

He stepped up to Ingo. "Hey, uh, is Malon around?" he questioned the man. Ingo's clothes looked nicer than usual. "Heh. That bitch? She's in the shed, but she's not allowed to see anyone," said Ingo. "I'll keep that in mind," said Link as he walked off. Ingo thought he could control Link? Didn't he know anything about heroes?

_Despair the Billy_

_Now, morals_

_Come, unstoppable eraser rain_

_Despair the Billy_

_Now, morals_

_Come, unstoppable eraser rain_

_Unstoppable eraser rain_

He stood in front of her. She was battered and bruised. Blood dirt, and sweat streaked her legs. Didn't this man have any morals?... Link gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and then turned and left through the door. Ingo would pay.

_Crimson-colored song of destruction_

_Won't it end?_

_How long has it been half noise?_

_Have ya got "that" which lies dormant within society?_

_Who can overwrite it, the filth of the world?_

_The earth astir from a chain of annihilation_

_Master, obliteration, fated self-destruction_

Link slammed Ingo against the coral. He just hoped Malon didn't hear. "You son of a bitch!" he said, trying to keep his cool, "if you lay one more finger on her, I'll kill you, do you understand me. I'll bash your head in, drag you to Zora's River and hold you under until the bubbles stop coming!"

_Love, battle of wits, tension_

_Egoistically bent sadist_

_Iron hammer of fragmented evil_

_Lives snatched away_

Link tossed Ingo behind him. "I love her. You knew that. You knew I wouldn't die," said Link as he drew the Master Sword. He pressed it to the man's throat. "I should cut you to shreds," he said.

_Saturated with scoundrels, urgent, murder of criminals_

_Verdict! "Human rights," "trouble," "hatred"_

_Repentance spilling viscera_

_Snickering shinigami, why this consequence?_

_Truth, no one knows the misery_

Suddenly, something stopped him. A voice, in the back of his mind, made him stop moving. "_**That's right**_," it said, "_**Annihilate him. Destroy him. Let his blood fall for everything he's done!**_" Link shook his head at the voice. "I'll let you live today, Ingo," said Link, "but Malon, she's-" He was stopped by a cry of fear. Link looked up. It was Malon.

_Above is carnage of a dark funeral, truth-debate-PEACE-error, regret, many thousands of years, pity_

_Above is carnage of a dark funeral, truth-debate-PEACE-error, regret, many thousands of years, pity_

_Violence, turbulent times, despair and pain_

Link stepped back. "Malon, he's trying to kill me. I didn't do anything!" he said. "Liar!" said Link sternly, "you touched Malon! You hurt her!" Suddenly, Ingo's face lit up with rage. "You whore! I'll kill you!" he screeched, trying in vain to strangle her as a booted foot smashed into his lower back.

_Dancin' bloody heart_

_Love, the thunderous color tone is life_

_Dancin' bloody heart_

_Love, the thunderous color tone is life_

Malon collapsed backwards. Link raced to her side. She gave a quick smile. "I knew my knight would come for me," she said, "I love you Link." Link cracked a smile. "It's been a while, love..."


End file.
